In Sleep He Sang to Me
by RedRoses18
Summary: They say music heals, but will it heal the ultimate embarassment Temperance will feel once her secret's out? Let's just say there are certain things that are impossible to keep under wraps... especially when she's the one in the spotlight!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well I was just daydreaming in lecture today, and this idea kind of floated into my head. It's pure fluff, but I'm really having fun with it. Please let me know what you think! Any feedback at all would be greatly appreciated :)  
Disclaimer: Please see bottom of document (after reading chapter one)

**CHAPTER ONE**

"So you're _seriously_ not going to tell me?" Seeley Booth said disbelievingly as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"_Seriously_, there's nothing for you to know." Temperance Brennan replied mocking his tone, as she attempted to move past Booth who was blocking the tiny path to her desk in her office. "Booth, there's nothing to tell. I have no idea what you are talking about. Now get out of my way please."

"Come on Bones, you're leaving work at a seemingly humane time but you're never home, you always look tired, Angela told me something was up."

"Nothing is 'up', I've just been more busy than usual."

Booth relented his position by her desk and retreated to the couch on the far side of her office. "Yeah, real busy… Hey! You're not doing that online dating crap again are you? Oh tell me you're not –"

"Booth, it's not 'crap', and no I'm not dating. I'm just busy!"

At the sound of raised voices, Angela poked her head in the door. "_Tell_ me you got something out of her." Angela said as she rolled her eyes at Booth. Before he could answer, Brennan spoke up.

"Can we at least _pretend_ we are professional here? I need to work." Brennan brushed past Angela in the doorway leaving the two to grin at their friends' frustration.

Brennan's heels clicked against the cold floor of the Jeffersonian. Following the interrogative encounter with Angela and Booth, she could only hold her frustration act for so long, and she grinned foolishly to herself as she approached the forensic platform. _'If they only knew…'_

"It has to be a guy. I mean, come on." Angela said bluntly as she plopped onto the couch next to Booth.

"She said it wasn't. No, I definitely think it's not a guy." Booth said quickly.

Angela chuckled, "Way to be so sure there Booth. You mean you _hope_ it's not a guy" she winked.

_Damn.  
_

"No, well what I really meant is that Brennan is such a straight-up person, she'd tell us if it was as simple as that. She told us about Dick431 or whoever the hell that was…"

"Yeah but we never really let the teasing on that one go… but I see what you mean." Angela said, nestling her chin in her two hands.

"Something is up." Booth said to the ceiling.

"Something is _deeeeefinitely_ up."

* * *

"Goodnight everyone." Brennan said as she headed past the forensic platform.

"Temperance Brennan is leaving the lab before me? What is this world coming to?" Angela said mock-dramatically, placing her hands on her hips.

"Goodnight, Ange" she said with a grin and turned and walked away.

* * *

Traffic had not been bad, so Brennan made it to her target destination in hardly anytime. She sat in her parked car for a few moments and sipped absently on a bottle of room-temperature water. _"There's no way they'd let this one go"_ she thought to herself._ "I'm sure they'd get one hell of a kick out of it, but there's no way I can tell them. Not even Booth…come on, Tempe, especially not Booth!" _she locked the car door and headed into the large brown building across the street.  
Above the large doors was a giant sign that said **"Coming soon to Washington, Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_."**

"Tempe! How was your day today?" A bubbly woman with long grey hair, named Gisele, asked as she hung up Brennan's coat.

"Fairly uneventful, yours?" Brennan politely inquired.

"Well we've made great strides in the set design today. John was able to contact a home renovations company and they said that they would construct the basics of the set for free!"

"That's wonderful! Is everyone here yet?" She said as she peeked into the larger room.

"Yes, we're all here, diva and all" Gisele winked at Temperance, who escorted her into the larger room.

"Alright people, let's get started!"

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams, he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_To glance behind_

_The phantom of the opera is here,_

_Inside my mind… _

Temperance's voice echoed off of the stage, filling the auditorium with the melancholy tune. Her body gently swayed in the phrasing of the music as the other actor moved behind her, holding her at her tiny waist. His powerful baritone voice bellowed sensually through the air,

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you _

Grows stronger yet

"And cut." A voice said, coming from the bottom of the stage. "Wonderful Tempe, wonderful James." Gisele clapped. "Now I wonder if I could get just the flute section, starting at the pick up at bar 44…" her voice quieted as she headed over to the orchestra section.

"Good job, Tempe. That was really great!" The other actor, James, said as he removed his hands from her waist and removed the plastic mask from his face.

"Oh you too! I wonder if we'll get to do a full run through of Act I by the end of the night…" She said as she looked at her watch.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh no, not really. Just some paperwork, really." She lied, knowing that she's promised to go to some club with Angela later that evening.

"My wife and I were supposed to have dinner tonight, but I guess I'll have to call that one off. She's been really understanding throughout all of the rehearsals though, you know? She knows it's hard work, and she can't wait to see the finished product! What about your friends? Are they excited?" He asked

"Well, the truth is…" She cleared her throat, unsure of his reaction. "No one really knows that I'm doing this…"

"Are you serious? Why?" James said, disbelievingly.

"I think they'd find it… odd. I'm not exactly the actress type. Plus I'm sure they'd tease me until the sheep come home…"

"You mean the cows come home." James laughed, taking a swig of water from his bottle. "You know, you really should tell them. They'd want to be here opening night to cheer you on." Temperance nodded silently and stared deeply at the empty seats infront of the stage. 

* * *

"Bones? Bones you in there?" Booth said as he knocked on her apartment door, listening for any sound of his partner's inhabitance.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams, he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name…  
_

"Bones?" he said in a funny tone of voice as he knocked again. All of a sudden the music stopped and he heard footsteps shuffling towards the door.

"Booth? What are you doing here so late?"

"Were you singing?" Booth said with a smile and wide eyes.

"Uh me? No, no I definitely was not singing. Now what are you doing here?"

Booth took a second to answer, still examining her flustered body language. "Angela was worried when you didn't show up at the club and you weren't answering your phone, so I thought I'd come over and check on you." Booth said, still with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Check on me." She repeated, awkwardly.

"Yes." He confirmed as the awkward silence continued.

"So, uh, you're okay then. So I'm gonna go get some sleep." Booth said as he started to turn away from the door.

"Okay then, goodnight." Brennan smiled slightly as she began to close the door.

"Bones, one more thing" Booth said as he suddenly put his arm up against the door, his face remarkably close to hers. Brennan looked deep into his eyes and her breath hitched in her throat.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said quietly with one of the warmest 'charm-smiles' she'd ever seen.

Brennan's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to negate his comment but he turned on his heel and walked towards the elevators, grinning the whole way.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_Disclaimer - I don't own Bones OR the Phantom of the Opera.. or Andrew Lloyd Webber for that matter... :) _

Sooo what do you think? Do you like it? Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I was so happy to read them, and I hope you like the story thus far. It's fluff, but a fun fluff! (and musical...)  
I'd _really_ love to hear what you think about this chapter, and whether you think I should pursue this idea! Please review - I respond to all of them:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the Phantom of the Opera...but they're on my Christmas list so I'm trying to be a good girl!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Sweetie! Where the heck were you last night? You promised me you'd actually go this time!" Angela said, barging into Brennan's office taking her usual position on the couch.

"Oh Ange, I'm sorry. I just got really caught up in work. But I'll make it up to you."

"But you left work before I even did last night –"

"Yeah. I meant on my new book…"

"Mmm alright I forgive your compulsive work ethics. For now. But it was totally your loss! You should have seen this one guy –" Angela was interrupted when Brennan's phone rang on her desk.

"Brennan." She said impassively, signaling to Angela to wait just a second. "Oh hello Gisele… oh that's no problem. Right now? I might be able to get out for an hour, yes. Okay, same place. I'll see you soon. No problem. Bye."

"Who was that? Wait, where are you going?" Angela asked curiously at her friend who was shedding her lab coat for a black overcoat.

"Oh. It was… my editor. She wants to see me for a moment about my completion date…" _Oh I'm such a liar…_ Tempe thought to herself.

"I thought your editor's name was Ruth." Angela said, her eyebrows creased.

"Yes you're right, it is. Umm Gisele is her assistant. I'll be back in an hour okay? Tell Booth to call me on my cell if anything urgent comes up."

"Urgent?" Angela said, waggling her eyebrows. Brennan just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, before heading out of the Jeffersonian and to her parked car.

* * *

"Temperance, I am so sorry I had to call you at work, but we needed to get a costume fitting for you so the seamstress can make any alterations before opening night." Gisele said, clearly flustered, as she lead Temperance to the changing area. 

"Oh, it's really no problem. I just need to get back as soon as possible in case my partner starts looking for me." Brennan replied, stripping off her coat and dropping her pants in the changing room.

"Of course. Now, here's the dress for the opening number, and you're to wear this corset underneath it." Brennan considered giving Gisele a lecture about the cultural pressures exhibited by society that encouraged the damaging use of corsets in the 19th century, but opted to swallow her anthropological knowledge and just try on the dress.

Gisele and the seamstress stood behind Temperance and finished fastening the dress. The seamstress knelt to the floor, marking where the fabric needed to be hemmed.

"Stunning. Just stunning." Gisele beamed. And stunning, she truly was. The dress was made primarily of green silk and had gold trim around the bodice. The neckline plummeted to show a glimpse of her milky white skin and the green of the dress illuminated Brennan's eyes to cosmic proportions.

All of a sudden Brennan heard her phone ring in her purse, which Gisele promptly handed to her. "Brennan." She answered.

"Yo Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked.

"I'm… meeting with my editor. Why? Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, wanting to keep the subject off her whereabouts for as long as possible – she was already receiving a questioning look from Gisele.

"Nope, no case. Hodgins just sent me the mineral samples he matched to the victim's hair and they were also a match to –"

"Oww!" Brennan hissed as she was pricked with the seamstress' needle.

"Bones – you okay?" Booth asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Uh – paper cut. What were you saying?"

_"Gisele I think I'll just take one and a quarter inch off the bottom hem, and this needs to be brought in around the waistline."_ The seamstress whispered to Gisele, who was scribbling notes.

"Bones who is that? Where are you again?"

"I don't know what you mean. Look I'm in a meeting now, I'll be at the lab within the hour, okay?"

"Yeah sure, but –"

"Okay thanks, bye Booth." Brennan said quickly as she shut her phone and met the questioning glance of Gisele.

"James mentioned that you hadn't told anyone. You really should, you know. Not only for support, but you know they'll find out sooner or later. There's no point in hiding your talent –"

"Gisele thanks, but I really don't want to tell him – I mean, them. I think it's better this way. Besides, I don't need anyone there, I'm perfectly happy performing in front of strangers."

"Oh Tempe, I know" Gisele began as she started to free Brennan from her gown "You're a grown woman and you don't need anyone telling you what to do, but your friends will want to be there. I guarantee it. You have two days before opening night, so I suggest you hurry."  
Brennan simply smiled, finding herself lost in thought.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic." Brennan said, out of breath, ignoring the thought of how Booth had mysteriously broken into her office. 

"No problem, how was your meeting?" Booth asked curiously as he tossed a pen up in the air and then caught it.

"It was successful. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, setting up her laptop and sitting down into her big black chair.

"Oh it wasn't anything about the case. I actually… well I have Parker this weekend and I got three tickets to see The Phantom of the Opera and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Booth smiled, but his smile started to fade as he saw Brennan's face turn blatantly pale.

"Oh but you know, only if you wanted to… it's just I heard you singing that song last night and I thought you liked it… It wouldn't be like a date if that's what you're thinking…" Booth's voice seemed to ramble on and he hated himself for sounding like a fumbling teenager.

'_He's going. He's going. He's going. He has no idea what this means! What am I going to do??'_ Brennan panicked to herself, her mind racing at some plan to prevent him from going – but to no avail.

"That's really nice of you to ask, but I… have plans this weekend… tell Parker I say hi… I have to go now…" Brennan stuttered as she grabbed a file off her desk and walked quickly out of her office.

_'Smooth one Booth'_ he thought to himself, dejectedly running a hand through his hair, _'Smooth one...'

* * *

_

So what do you think? Did you like it? Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I was absolutely thrilled by the reviews I got - thank you so very much!! This fic is so much fun to write, and I hope you have fun reading it! Please review this chapter - I would love to hear what you think!! It'll keep me going! haha

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bones or the Phantom of the Opera... though I certainly do own the soundtrack...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Sweetie, what the hell could me more important than going on a date with a hot FBI agent and his totally adorable kid? And to see a musical, no less! You know, with singing and –"

"Ange, he did not mean it as a date and there's no way I'm going. I'm… busy… You know what? I don't really think _he_ should even go! I mean, anthropologically speaking dramatic displays such as this tend to objectify – "

"Sweetie, you know I love you, but _shut up_. You're crazy if you don't go with him."

"And _The Phantom of the Opera_? It's too frightening and long for a five year old… I'm going to go talk to Booth –"

"Oh no you don't. And since when do you know musicals? The Phantom isn't scary, he's just misunderstood and hides out by himself to escape society and its moral torment – hey, kind of like a forensic anthropologist I know…"

"Look, I have to work. I can't deal with this right now." Brennan said as she turned her back on Angela and bent over a microscope.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Bones?" Booth said to Angela, who could sense the mild irritation in his voice. 

"She's in a meeting with Goodman – should be out in a few minutes. Hey, so I heard about the Phantom date…"

"Angela, it wasn't meant to be a date, I just thought… it would be fun. But it doesn't matter, since _clearly_ she has her priorities straight."

"Honey, I think Bren's crazy not to go. But you know what I was thinking might be fun? I could take the extra ticket and we could get two more for Hogins and Zach and make it a little Squint adventure!" Angela said, clapping her hands as if amazed by her own genius plan.

"Ha! _First_ of all, if you ever call me a squint again –"

"I didn't call you a squint. Besides, I really wanna see Parker! It'll be fun! And you know how much Zach idolizes you - this would be the highlight of his week."

Booth smiled for a moment, as if considering the idea. "Don't you think having three squints around my son would constitute as a bad influence?"

"Hey, I'm not a squint! I am an artist –"

"Whatever you say, Ange. Alright you know what? Why not. I'll call the box office and reserve two more tickets, and you talk to Hodgins and Zach. How about Parker and I meet you guys there tomorrow at around 8?"

"Yay!" Angela clapped. "That sounds perfect! But do you think maybe you should ask Bren again? I don't want her to feel left out…"

* * *

_Think of me  
_

_Think of me fondly  
_

_When we say good bye  
_

_Just think of me  
_

_Every so often  
_

_Promise me you'll try…_

Brennan gracefully reached centre stage, her arms slightly outstretched as if embracing the empty audience in front of her. Her voice filled the auditorium with such control and sensuality – Gisele was certainly very proud.

Gisele and James stood at the base of the stage with several other members of the cast who were either watching Temperance practice with the orchestra, or going over their new script notes.

"You know, she still hasn't told anyone…" Gisele whispered to James.

"Yeah I know, Matt and I were trying to convince her to do it soon, but I really don't think she's going to." James whispered back. Matt Saunders, a good friend of James' was playing the role of Raoul in the performance and was always teasing Brennan about her lack of social life.

"You don't think _we_ should tell them, do you?" Matt interrupted, with a pen in his teeth as dropped five script booklets in a container.

"No, definitely not. They may just find out on their own, you know - between the radio spots and all of the other advertising. I mean, it's not exactly a secret that she's our leading lady." Gisele said, as James and Matt nodded in agreement.

_Think of me,  
_

_Please say you'll think of me,  
_

_If that's the one thing that you do, _

_There will never be a day,_

_When I don't think of you._

"She's gonna make some lucky guy pretty proud..." Matt said quietly, staring up at the beautiful woman in front of him.

* * *

"Yo Bones, I brought the stuff you missed." Booth said as he barged in through the door after having his constant knocking ignored. He was lucky Brennan had left him a spare key for emergencies – or, in most cases, whenever he felt like annoying her. 

"I figured you'd freak out if you got behind on the case. I brought the notes from the –" Booth cut himself off when he saw Brennan curled up in a ball on her couch, sound asleep. She was still wearing her coat and her shoes had been unceremoniously kicked off her feet and were resting on the floor in front of her.

Booth set the folders on the kitchen counter and went to find a blanket for Bones. She'd kill him if she knew what he was doing, but he really didn't care – about her wrath, anyway.

Booth had just set the blanket over her body when Brennan's eyes fluttered open. Before realizing who it was that was standing in front of her, she threw the blanket off and kicked him as hard as she could.

"Bones! It's just me! Owwww…." Booth said, rubbing his shins and glancing at Brennan's shocked face.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Booth?" as she shot off the couch, running a hand through her tousled hair.

"I brought you the notes from the coroner's office on the Doudray case" he said, motioning to the counter, "And then I saw you passed out on the couch so I thought –"

"Oh, well thanks. And sorry about kicking you, but you deserved it."

"Oh I deserved it, huh?" Booth said, inching closer as a grin spread over his face. "You know what I think _you_ deserve?" Booth said as he inched even closer, his breath gently mingling with hers.

"What?" Temperance breathed – the word emitted almost like a sigh.

"A night out with yours truly, to see The Phantom…" He said, waggling his eyebrows. Brennan immediately stiffened, the realizations of earlier that day hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"I – I told you I was busy. Hey do you want a beer?" She asked, backing away from him and heading to the kitchen – trying to shake of the wobbliness she felt from Booth's close proximity… and his 'Phantom' plans.

"Nope. You know, Bones –" Booth began, following her out to the kitchen. "I really think you could use a night out. It'll be fun, I promise. You just… you're worked off your feet and I think this would be perfect."

Brennan glanced up for a moment, delighting in the special attention he was giving to her needs – but then quickly brushing that feeling off with one of imminent dread. "Booth, I really can't go."

Booth sighed, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. "_Can't_ go, or don't _want_ to go?" He finally said, helping her load up the plates with steaming food.

She glanced at him for a moment, unsure how to answer the question. Of course she _wanted_ to spend an evening with Booth, but there's no way she could tell him why she couldn't.

Before she could answer, Booth cut in again. "Because quite honestly, if all you're worried about is 'crossing some line' or whatever the hell you call it, you don't need to worry. The rest of the squints are all coming now too, so it would be like –"

Brennan froze and shot her eyes up to Booth's in panic. "_Everyone_ is going?" she said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem –"

"No. No problem at all." Brennan said with a frozen smile that indicated to Booth that there was, indeed, a problem. Before the conversation could continue any further, the phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered, raking her fingers through her hair to alleviate the panic coursing through her veins.

"Hey Tempe, it's James. I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee tomorrow before rehearsal and make a list of last minute things we want to run through before Saturday night. We could have it at my place, but my wife's book club will be wreaking havoc in the living room..."

At the sound of James' voice, Brennan's eyes flickered up to Booth's for a brief moment before she shot them back down to the floor. Booth picked up on this and unsuspectingly eavesdropped on what she was saying.

"That sounds like a great idea. Can I meet you at 4:00?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for not staying at the lab later tonight to work ahead. Her hours spent at the lab had seriously declined over the past few months and that realization was a constant torment to her.

"Definitely. How about the café across from the theatre?"

"I'll be there. Okay, see you tomorrow."

Brennan laid the phone into the cradle with a click and turned to face Booth. "You know what? I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to head to bed. You're welcome to stay here eat. Help yourself to anything." She began to walk away when Booth grabbed her wrist gently.

"Hey." He whispered, regaining the close proximity of their past encounter. "If something was up, you'd tell me right?" He asked, his warm brown eyes searching her icy blue ones.

"Yes." She lied. They stared at each other for another moment

Booth could feel how tense she was and, in an act of pure impulse, he leaned in attempting to close the gap between them. At the last moment Brennan turned her head to the side, leaving his lips to brush against her pale cheek. He lingered there for a moment and then stepped away.

"If you uh… if you change your mind about Saturday night, let me know okay?" Booth said, backing away from the door as if the room were about to explode.

"Booth—" Brennan began. She'd totally messed up that one. If there was one thing on earth she wanted at that very moment, it was to kiss Seeley Booth. Well, it was all she wanted other then having everyone loose their tickets and not see the show…

"And I'll meet you tomorrow at the Jeffersonian before we head out for questioning."

Brennan nodded her head, still slightly fazed by their near-kiss experience. "Goodnight Seeley." She said simply as he headed out the door. He paused for a moment, as if he was about to say something else.

"Goodnight, Tempe." The door clicked shut.

Brennan smiled at the sound of her name on his lips, but then quickly regained the gravity of her position. "_No! They're all coming to the show!"_ She thought to herself.

"_There has to be some way out of this… I can't tell them… they just can't come! AND Booth tried to kiss me!"_ Brennan's mind was on overdrive as she paddled through her apartment on her way to change out of her clothes.

_I'm so busted.

* * *

_

What did you think?? Did you like it?  
I'm writing the next chapter as we speak! (Or.. as you read.. haha)  
Please, oh please, REVIEW:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! I'm so thrilled to see that people are actually enjoying reading this like I am writing it! This chapter is nice and long, and I'll do my best to post another one as soon as possible!  
Please review – I'd love to hear what you think! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! And if there's any particular thing you'd like to see happen (haha other than the obvious performance... it's the next chapter, I promise!) let me know and I'll see if I can work it in!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones OR the Phantom of the Opera! Just the storyline…

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"But that _still_ doesn't explain why…" Booth could hear Angela's voice from her position on the forensic platform. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his hot coffee and promptly joined in on their conversation.

Zach and Hodgins nodded at Booth, but Angela didn't even acknowledge his presence – she was too deep in thought.

"Oh my God. I wonder if she's _pregnant_!" she whispered, her eyes narrowing.  
At that declaration Booth choked on his coffee and spat it back into his makeshift Styrofoam cup.

"Angela, this is Bones we're talking about. Come on—" He said, clearly irritated by her speculations. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"In her office." Angela said, looking him up and down. "She isn't, is she?"

"Isn't what?"

"Isn't pregnant."

"Of course not. I mean, I don't know. Ange how would I possibly know that?"

Angela continued to stare at him strangely and then just smiled. Booth shook his head and headed to Bones' office, hearing faint laughter behind him.

As Booth approached her office door he heard the melodic sound of humming. He couldn't quite place where he'd heard the song before, but smiled at catching Tempe in this intimate moment. _Intimate moment… don't remind me…_ Booth thought to himself, still embarrassed about the night before. Not for a second did he regret trying to kiss her, he just wished it had turned out another way. _Maybe she just needs time…_

"Coffee?"

"Oh Booth! You scared me!" Brennan said, quickly closing out of an email she was writing.

"I've been doing that a lot lately, huh?" Booth said with a smile, the double meaning to his words was not lost on Brennan. Clearly he was referring to their "almost-kiss" the night before.

"Booth I wanted to say that I think –" Brennan was cut off as the phone rang.

"Brennan." She said, kicking herself. This was the second time in a row that that bloody phone had interrupted something so important.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Sadie from Purchase Dry-Cleaning, I just wanted to let you know that your wardrobe from the DC Theatre Company is ready for pick-up any time before 3PM today. Would you like to pick it up in person? Or we could –"

"Uh, no that shouldn't be a problem. And how many articles are ready?"

"All five dresses are here, and may I say they are truly beautiful! I can't wait to see the show!"

_You're not the only one…_ Brennan thought, glancing up at Booth who was pouring sugar into his own coffee – completely oblivious.

"Thank you for your help, I'll be there to pick them up as soon as I can." Brennan said as gracefully as possible, before replacing the phone in the cradle.

"Who was that?" Booth asked.

"Dry cleaners. I have to pick up stuff by 3." She said, gulping down a mouthful of coffee like it was pure oxygen.

"Wanna pick it up on our way?"

"On our way where?"

"Did I mention we had a case?" Booth said, tilting his head mischievously. Brennan shook her head as she continued to down her coffee. She switched her lab coat for a Jeffersonian windbreaker and grabbed her kit. Just as they were both heading out of her office, Booth turned to her and said, "Hey, what were you going to say earlier? You know, before the phone rang."

"Oh. It can wait."

* * *

"Just pull in right here. I'll be just a minute." Brennan said as Booth pulled the SUV into a parking space in front of a big sign that read 'Purchase Dry-Cleaning'. 

A few moments later Booth jumped out of the car and opened the trunk when he saw Brennan stumbling towards him with an armful of clothing wrapped in opaque green plastic wrap.

"Holy crap, Bones! Enough dry cleaning?"

Brennan grunted a reply to him as she plunked the load into the trunk.  
"What _is_ all of this?" Booth said with a chuckle as he reached to peek inside the plastic wrappings.

"Nothing." Brennan said, swatting his hand away and reaching to shut the trunk. "Just some dresses that I'll never wear again. Now come on, we've got a case."

"That's my girl." He said with a wink, closing his car door and starting the engine. Brennan just rolled her eyes and swatted him again.

* * *

"I'd say the victim is male, between the aged 25-30. I see major trauma to the lower fibula and multiple breaks to the…" Brennan's report continued as the air whipped through her auburn hair. The crime scene was located just five blocks away from the dry cleaner's at the mouth of a long alleyway. The Caution tape continued past the sidewalk and out near the street, as a group of onlookers had gathered – morbidly fascinated by all of the excitement.

"Cause of death?" Booth said, glancing up at her over his large sunglasses.

"Undetermined at this time." Brennan stood up, taking the latex gloves off and disposing of them. "Once the scene has been processed I want the remains sent to Zach. I'll get him to do a preliminary study and –"

"Tempe!" Brennan looked up, trying to place a face with the voice she had just heard. She finally looked up and saw James grinning at her from behind the yellow Caution tape.

"James." Brennan said with a smile as she headed over towards him.

Seeley Booth felt something in his stomach flip. Was that jealousy? _Come on, Booth, she's allowed to smile at guys…_ he thought to himself. _But who the hell is he?_ Booth debated staying exactly where he was, knowing it would probably mean Brennan wouldn't bite his head off, but ultimately curiosity – and testosterone – got the better of him.

They were speaking in hushed voices and immediately clammed up when Booth approached. "Hey, I'm James." He said, extending his hand with a smile.  
"Special Agent Booth." He replied, not meaning to sound as stiff as he did. Booth glanced over at Brennan for a second who seemed a bit paler than usual.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, I was just on my way to the dry cleaner's when I thought I saw you here and I thought I'd just say hello. I'd better get going though – gotta pick it up by 3! I'll see you later" he motioned to Temperance and then quickly added, "Nice to meet you Agent Booth!"

They both said goodbye, and when James was out of earshot Booth finally asked, "Who was that guy?"

Brennan answered him with a question, "_Special_ Agent Booth? Feeling a little inadequate are we?"

Booth slightly chuckled and straightened his sunglasses.

"God, you are _such_ an alpha male!"

"And you love it."

* * *

"And _why_ have you not told him yet?" James demanded to Temperance, who was sitting across from him in the small café. 

"I told you, it's just private."

"You're shy." James grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am SO not shy! I am anything but shy. This is _not_ me being shy." Brennan contested.

"Well then, what is it?" He insisted.

"Look, can we just not talk about this now? Dress rehearsal is in 20 minutes and we still have to go through the last script book."

"Fine, have it your way. But he'll know by tomorrow night anyway. Is that really how you want him to find out?"

"I like to keep him on his toes." Brennan said with a grin as she reached for her highlighter.

* * *

"Alright everyone. You know the drill. This is a _full_ dress rehearsal. It's gotta be perfect – we open 24 hours from now." Gisele clapped. 

"Whew. She sure means business tonight." James said quietly as he snapped the elastic on the back of his phantom mask. The cast was waiting for their cues backstage.

"Haha yeah, look- she has her Dennis the Menace shoes on and everything!" Matt said jokingly, pointing at Gisele from across the room.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said.

"Of course you don't." Matt smiled as he playfully tugged on her billowing skirt. "Nice costume by the way, very fetching."

"Fetching? Who are you, my grandmother?" James said.

The group fell silent as the orchestra began the opening bars of the overture. The overture made Brennan quiver in anticipation. Aside from 'squinting' at bones, she was truly in her element.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY: (early Saturday evening) 

"I can't believe Bren took the day off! She _never_ takes personal days!" Angela said to Hodgins. She was tapping her foot impatiently, glancing up at the clock. 30 minutes and they'd be out of her. _Then I'll go home, get changed, and meet Booth and Parker!_ She thought to herself, excited for this evening's entertainment. It had been a long time since Angela had seen a musical, and she was really looking forward to it.

"Yeah, well you said yourself how strange she was acting. She's probably just stressed with her book or something." Hodgins replied, not looking up from his work.

"Ugh. I'm going to try and call her once we get home tonight and figure her out."

"You make her sound like a puzzle."

"Sweetie, she's Bren. She is the physical manifestation of puzzle! Ugh and I can't believe you and Zach backed out on us!"

"Hate to break it to you Ange, but I'm not a musical watching kind of guy. I'm actually a little shocked that Booth's going. And Zach's family's in town, so there's no way he could get out of that -"

"I wish I could have…" Zach mumbled under his breath as he stared into a microscope.

"Well, you're gonna be sorry! I heard it's supposed to be an amazing show! I can't believe Bren isn't going either. You guys are such party poopers…" Angela said as she leaned against the table, glancing up at the clock for the second time in one minute.

* * *

"_You have reached the residence of Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm not home right now, but if you'd please leave your name, number, and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you._" 

**BEEP**.

"_Uh hey Bones, it's me again. Just wondering where you are… I just wanted to let you know that Zach and Hodgins aren't coming to the show anymore, so there's going to be a ticket waiting for you at the Box Office if you change your mind. The show starts at 8. I really hope you come. Don't work too hard."_

Temperance Brennan paced the living room in her apartment, listening as the message as it came in from Booth. She smiled at his persistence, but knew that she was in for quite the humiliation that evening.  
_What if he laughs at me?  
Come on Tempe, when have you ever really cared what other people thought of you?  
But this just isn't any person… this is Booth…_

She plopped down on the couch and downed another few gulps of water; hydrating her throat for this evening. Absently staring at the ceiling, she began to sing slowly:

_Masquerade,  
__Paper faces on parade,  
Masquerade,  
Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

But she knew there was no hiding now.

* * *

Next chapter will be up as soon as you review:) :)  
What do you think? Did you like it? 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
THANK YOU for all of the reviews I got yesterday!! I was absolutely ecstatic that so many of you took the time to read/review and it definitely got me to write very quickly! Thank you so much again, I love feedback!  
So, my friends, this is it! The very last chapter – and I think you all know what that means… ;)  
Please review – I'd love to hear what you think of it! I really hope I lived up to your expectations! Oh, and just a warning – this chapter is very long! It was originally going to be two, but I thought rolling it into one would be nicer.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Bones, nor do I own The Phantom of the Opera (or any lyrics!). I just own the basic storyline…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Daddy! I can't get my tie on!" Parker said as he hopped towards his father.

"Come 'ere, bub. Lemme get that." Booth said as he knelt down and expertly tied his son's Mickey Mouse tie.

"I look like FBI." Parker said with a grin as he looked up into the mirror.

"You're unbeatable, kiddo!" Booth said as he picked his son up and dangled him in the air. Parker shrieked with laughter and Booth eventually put him back down.

"Daddy, is Dr. Bones coming to P'antom too?" he asked.

Booth laughed at his son's name for Bones. She'd kill Booth if she knew he'd passed on the nickname to his son.

"Well, she might be. She's been really busy lately, but I think she'll try her best to come."

"I think she should come!" Parker said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Me too, bub." Booth said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"_Daddddddy_! We're gonna be late!" He said, dragging Booth out the door.

* * *

Booth heard a tiny shriek as he got Parker out of his car seat once they'd arrived at the theatre. _Angela…_ Booth thought to himself, shaking his head and grinning. 

"Hey sweetie, you must be Parker! Hi, I'm Angela, I work with your dad!"

"Do you squint too?" Parker asked, his eyebrows drawn in partial confusion.

"Nope. I'm an artist." She said.

"Oh that's cool!" Parker said "Do you know Dr. Bones too?"

"Yup! She's my best friend!"

"But she's my daddy's best friend…"

"Parker, she's daddy's best friend in a _different_ kind of way."

"Angela!" Booth said, narrowing his eyes and scooping his son off the ground. She laughed lightly at his reaction to her comment.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

Temperance sat in her dressing room alone, staring at herself in the medium sized oval mirror. She combed her wavy hair absently, and glanced at the clock. A knock came to the door and she turned around. 

"Hey Tempe, ten minutes till curtain. Oh my –" Gisele began, "You look absolutely beautiful" she said, bringing Tempe to her feet. "Are you nervous?"

"Oh, not at all. Nerves are simply an increase in adrenaline which is coordinately related to heightened bloodflow in the –"

"Booth is here, isn't he?"

"Yes." Brennan said, without hesitation.

"Just don't even think about it, he'll love it no matter what you do. Just do everything like you have rehearsed and it will be perfect." Gisele said with a smile.

"You're right. It's a show after all."

"You are no longer Temperance Brennan, you are Christine Daaé." Gisele replied, rubbing Tempe shoulder. "Now, get out there and knock 'em dead!"

"But not literally." Tempe added.

* * *

"Seats D 40-43. Let's see, you're in the centre orchestra area, on the left hand aisle." The usher said as he pointed at their seats with a flashlight. 

Booth thanked the usher as he and Angela and Parker headed towards their seats. Angela had been explaining to Parker how much better finger painting is compared to paint-by-numbers.

"Daddy can I go finger painting?"

"Haha sure bub, you have my full permission to make a complete mess of _Angela's_ apartment." Booth said with a smile. They arrived at their seats and Booth set up the booster seat for Parker.

"Daddy, the stage is so big!" Parker marveled.

Booth didn't hear his son because he was too busy bickering with Angela over his relationship with Brennan.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Bren is not typically the kind of woman to articulate her emotions. She wants you and all you need to do –"

"Ange, come on!" Booth hushed, motioning to Parker who was playing with the Program Booklet that the usher had given him.

"Daddy?" Parker began, but was silenced by his father's protests to Angela.

"Ange you've really gotta lay off my relationship with –"

"Daddy!"

"Oh, so you admit that you have a relationship?!" Angela whispered back.

"Daddy!" Parker said for the third time, tugging on Booth's suit jacket to get his attention.

"What is it, buddy?" Booth said, motioning to Angela to be quiet.

"It's Dr. Bones!!" Parker squealed, shoving the cast picture of Brennan up into Booth's face.

Booth stared at the Program in complete and utter disbelief. Bones smiled secretively up at his from the picture, her icy blue eyes staring up from the paper and into his.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela shouted, grabbing the program and staring at Brennan's image. The couple sitting in front of them warily glanced back at Angela at her outburst.

"Is this a joke?" Booth said with wide eyes, grabbing the Program back from Angela. His jaw was slack, he was completely speechless.

Angela kept shaking her head whispering "Oh my God... Oh my God…" over and over again.

"Daddy! Did you know that Bones can sing? She's playing 'histine! I wonder if she'll sign my Program…" Parker kept babbling on as Booth tried desperately to regained his composure – he was completely shocked.

"What the hell?! Did you know?" he whispered to Angela.

"Are you kidding me? Do you _think_ I would be reacting like this if I KNEW?!" she squealed.

All of a sudden the lights grew dim and the trumpet section belted out their first thunderous notes, deafening the audience in the music's brilliance. Booth shifted in his seat, squirming to see if Bones was on the stage yet. Throughout the overture Angela and Booth exchanged shocked, but impressed, glances.

_Everything makes sense…_ Booth thought to himself. _The singing in her apartment, her strange behavior, the decreased time spent at the lab, the dry cleaning, her fatigue…_

Booth's mind continued to race until everything in his mind shut down when he saw Brennan enter the stage with a large group of women, dressed as a Chorus girl. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her dance gracefully about the stage with the rest of the girls – effortlessly beautiful.

"I can't believe this!" Angela squealed in delight as the couple in front of them turned around for the third time with a loud "Shhhh!"

"Sorry." She replied meekly, never taking her eyes off her best friend on the stage.

"_Christine Daae could sing it, Sir!" _

"_The chorus girl?" _

"_Let her sing for you monsieur, she has been well taught…" _

The orchestra lead a light crescendo into the opening bars of the song, and Brennan took a few steps forward.

_Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we say goodbye.  
Just think of me,  
Ever so often,  
Promise me you'll try. _

Her voice drifted through the air like magic. Her soft vibrato soaring gently to the crowd, leaving Angela and Booth with their jaws dropped. They were both in complete shock at the beauty of her voice. _She's so beautiful…_ Booth thought to himself, his heart surging with love for his secretive partner.

Angela glanced over at Parker who was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were shining bright and never left Brennan's form. His hands were clasped in his lap and he sat completely still – impressive for a five year old…

_When you find,  
That once again you want,  
To take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment,  
Stop and think of me… _

Angela's hands were now over her mouth and a few tears sprang to her eyes. Never had she ever dreamed Brennan would ever consider doing something like this. Glancing over at Booth, she suspected he was thinking the same thing. Angela nearly giggled at the expression on Booth's face – he was completely entranced by Temperance's beauty.

Never really getting over the initial shock of Christine Daaé's identity, the next few scenes danced by as if they were part of a dream for Booth. The only difference that time allowed was that instead of modeling a gaping mouth, his face was permanently transfixed in a wide smile. He was, quite literally, beaming.

* * *

Temperance was enjoying the few free minutes she was backstage. Currently a scene was being performed which didn't include her, though her mind was still devoted to the task at hand. _If I think of him I won't be able to focus…_ she rationalized as she tried desperately to make out his form in the crowd. _I wonder what he's thinking… I wonder what Angela is thinking…_

Temperance ceased this train of thought as the make-up artist approached her to do some touch-ups. _On with the show…_ she thought to herself as she entered the stage for one of the most pivotal scenes.

* * *

Smoke filled the stage as Christine and the Phantom slowly moved along an elevated platform above the stage. The melody was intense and dramatic, 

_In sleep he sang to me  
__In dreams he came  
__That voice which calls to me  
__And speaks my name  
__And do I dream again  
__For now I find  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there  
__Inside my mind_

Booth's mouth hung open. Never in his wildest dreams (and there had been some wild ones…) had he ever imagined he would be witnessing this. Apart from the shock of her secret, Booth was equally shocked at his partner's incredible talent! Her voice was so sweet and pure, yet so strong and sure. She was wearing a floor-length white gown, which billowed against the floor like a dancing ghost. The neckline plunged downwards, revealing her porcelain skin and a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage. He managed to take his eyes off of Brennan for a moment, instead focusing on the man who was playing the Phantom. The man walked up from behind Brennan and seductively placed his arm around her tiny waist:

_Sing once again with me  
__Our strange duet  
__My power over you  
__Grows stronger yet  
__And though you turn from me  
__To glance behind  
__The Phantom of the Opera is here  
__Inside your mind_

The Phantom's bellowing voice was truly haunting, yet strangely familiar. All of a sudden it hit him _The man from the crime scene yesterday! What was his name… James! That's why they were whispering…_ Booth thought to himself shaking his head and grinning at his partner.

"_Sing for me, my Angel of Music!" _The Phantom proclaimed, opening his arms and leading Temperance to the centre of the stage. As if under the Phantom's spell, she opened her mouth and began to sing a haunting rhythm, escalating higher and higher – each note more poignant than the last. Booth's mouth dropped to the floor, as did Angela's, Parker's, and everyone sitting around them. Her voice was mesmerizing, and her range was unlike anything he had ever heard in his life. The last note she hit – so high and pure – sent shivers up Booth's spine. He stared straight into her eyes, and it was as if she was looking straight at him. It was at that very moment that Booth knew he would never meet anyone like Bones for the rest of his life. She was the epitome of everything he ever wanted – she was truly perfect. And he loved her.

The performance carried on, and Booth felt as if he hadn't blinked once. Every now and then he'd be brought back to reality upon hearing Angela squeal quietly or utter another "Oh my God…" but other than that he was completely lost in the world of Christine Daaé. They were now currently performing the scene on the rooftop of the Opera House, as Raoul and Christine profess their love. Booth listened closely to the lyrics, it was as if everything he'd ever wanted to say to Bones was wrapped up in a song:

_No more talk of darkness  
__Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
__My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
__Let daylight dry your tears  
__I'm here, with you beside you  
__To guard you and to guide you…_

Angela had obviously caught this meaning as well, and they each turned to each other at the same time. Angela grinned, her eyes still shining and Booth smiled back. Both of them knew exactly what was meant to be.

_Say you'll need me with you  
__Now and always  
__Promise me that all you say is true  
__Love me, that's all I ask of you…

* * *

_

As the curtain closed for intermission, Parker suddenly snapped out of his nearly catatonic position of attention and started talking wildly, "Daddy! Did you see? Dr. Bones is _amazing_!" His extra emphasis on amazing made his eyes bulge and made his smile even more infectious.

"She's _amazing_!" Booth said with equal emphasis, still glancing at the closed curtain. All of a sudden he shot out of his chair.

"Booth? Where are you going?" Angela asked

"There's just something I have to do! Watch Parker!" Booth said, grinning as he bolted up the aise towards the lobby of the theatre.

Booth searched around and finally found the door he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he marched towards the door marked "Cast Entrance".

"I'm sorry sir, no general public beyond this point." Said a security guard, blocking the door from Booth.

"Oh come on, I really need to talk to Bones—er.. Temperance. It's really important. I'm her partner –"

"I'm sorry sir, rules are rules. But you're welcome to wait here at the end of the show for Ms. Brennan."

"Actually, it's _Dr_. Brennan –" Booth began, his hand reaching for his FBI badge when he saw an friendly looking lady with gray hair come out from the Cast door.

"Bobby, is there a problem here?" She asked quizzically, eyeing Booth. Before the security guard could reply Booth interrupted him.

"I really need to speak to Temperance. My name is Agent Booth, I'm her partner and –"

Instantly the woman's face melt into a warm smile. "My name is Gisele! It's such a pleasure to meet you! And how are you enjoying the performance thus far?" She asked, her smile not leaving her lips.

"She – it's … amazing." Booth said, at a complete loss for words. Gisele knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm so sorry Agent Booth, I know you would love to speak to Tempe but unfortunately we have a strict no-visiting rule during Intermission. We find it causes our actors to loose concentration – and, in this case, I _definitely_ think her concentration would diminish." Gisele said knowingly, causing Booth to blush a little bit. He sighed for a moment, before another thought occurred to him.

"Alright, I understand. I have to go – I have an idea…" Booth began, turning away and walking towards the exit. "It was nice to meet you!" Booth called out from over his shoulder as he exited the theatre.

"You too." Gisele smiled quietly, before returning back to help Tempe into her next costume.

10 minutes later, Booth rushed back into the theatre with a package. He bolted back to his seat just as the lights dimmed and the orchestra began the Entr'Acte.

"Where the hell did you run off to? Did you get to talk to her?" Angela whispered.

"Nope, I'll tell you later." Booth whispered back before granting another apologetic glance at the couple in the seats in front of them.  
Booth glanced over at Parker to see how he was doing and he grinned. Parker was, again, completely entranced in the music and was staring at the stage.

Booth hid the package in front of his feet and settled back into his seat. The sweetness of the Enr'Acte disappeared, replaced with the ominous cries of the roaring trumpet section: the evocative melody sucking the audience back into the dark and twisted world of the Phantom.

The second act was equally as mind blowing as the first, and Booth's breath hitched in his throat when Brennan began to sing yet another haunting melody. Just as the lyrics to All I Ask of You spoke of Booth's love for Brennan, this next song brilliantly echoed Brennan's troubled relationship with her family. Her high level of emotion was evident, and was not lost on neither Booth nor Angela:

_You were once my one companion  
__You were all that mattered  
__You were once my friend and father  
__Then my world was shattered  
__Wishing you were somehow here again  
__Wishing you were somehow near  
__Sometimes it seemed  
__If I just dreamed  
__Somehow you would be here  
__Wishing I could hear your voice again  
__Knowing that I never will  
__Dreaming of you  
__Won't help me to do  
__All that you dreamed I could…_

Temperance floated along the stage - the cemetery in the background adding to the sublime theme. Booth's smile was now replaced with a strange and compassionate expression. Bones had been through so much – the loss of her family was clearly one of the most impacting events in her life. This song was more than music and words, this song epitomized Temperance's personal struggle – a struggle that Booth wanted to help her win. Her voice lead a deep crescendo into the dramatic finish of the song, leaving Booth breathless.

_Too many years  
__Fighting back tears  
__Why can't the past just die?  
__Wishing you were somehow here again  
__Knowing we must say goodbye  
__Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to fly!  
__No more memories  
__No more silent tears  
__No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye._

Angela had tears streaming down her face which matched the tears pooling in Temperance's eyes. The stage lights caught them and they glistened like diamonds against her pale face. In the midst of her awe, Angela glanced over at a strangely emotional Booth – who had been clearly touched by her performance. _She's been through so much… she deserves Booth. She needs Booth just as much as he needs her._

The show began to reach its climax. The drama heightening by the second as the Phantom captured both Christine and Raoul in his cave of darkness. Finally the Phantom relented, allowing Christine and Raoul to leave and never to return again. The bittersweet ending was truly moving, as was the sight of the illuminated Mask – the only remaining piece of the Phantom – left centre stage. The spotlight faded on the mask, and the curtains closed. Just as they did, the entire audience erupted in a wave of unquenchable applause.

The curtains re-opened for curtain call, as members of the cast one by one approached centre stage to take their bows. All of the supporting cast had already approached the stage, and the orchestra led a crescendo as the characters Raoul, Christine, and the Phantom came out from back stage. Mike, the character of Raoul, stepped out to receive his bows as the audience continued to clap wildly. Temperance and James – Christine and the Phantom – approached centre stage with linked arms. As they did, the entire audience leapt to their feet in a standing ovation.

Booth shot up before any of the rest, his smile reaching an all-new wattage. Angela was the next who was whistling and shouting Temperance's name over the crowd. Booth picked Parker up on his shoulders to give him a better view point.

James motioned to Temperance to take a bow. She smiled brightly, as if laughing to herself, and bowed as the noise from the audience grew and grew. Feet began to stomp, and the applause was almost deafening.

Once they had all taken their bows, the cast aligned themselves and motioned to the conductor, as if saying thank you. They then took a deep bow together and then the curtain closed. However, the close of the curtain did not hinder the ecstatic audience who continued to hoot and holler at the red velvet wall. As if the 'magic word' had been spoken, the curtain opened back up as Temperance, Mike and James headed back to centre stage to receive their encore.

It was at that moment when Temperance finally spotted Booth, who had Parker up on his shoulders. Angela was there too, clapping wildly at his side. Brennan smiled directly at them and took her second bow. _There's my family…_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Temperance, you were marvelous!" Gisele beamed grabbing Brennan and pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"Oh thank you – it never would have been if it hadn't been for your directing!"

"Tempe, you truly are wonderful." She smiled. "Now, I don't want to hold you up – there's a gentlemen outside who is quite adamant to see you." Gisele winked as she headed towards James and Mike.

Brennan quickly stripped out of her gown and slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a green sweater which perfectly highlighted her eyes. Trying her best to remove the excess stage make-up, Brennan combed her curled locks and grabbed her bag as she headed for the door. _Time to face them…_ she thought. She didn't know whether to be anxious, excited, nervous, or happy. _I hate psychology…_ she thought as she headed towards the door to the lobby.

* * *

"Booth that is so sweet! I had no idea that's where you went!" Angela beamed. The three of them were waiting patiently outside the Cast Door. Most of the audience members had dissipated out of the theatre, so it was becoming much more quiet. 

"Oh I just thought –"

Booth was interrupted as the door opened as Temperance stood in the doorway. Her skin was glowing, and she looked just as magical as she had on the stage. Booth was glued to the floor, so Angela took a step in and grabbed her friend.

"OH MY GOD, BREN! That was incredible! I love you I love you! Why didn't you say anything? You're amazing!" Angela said happily as she hugged Brennan for what seemed to be ages.

They were interrupted as Parker ran up and tugged on her coat. "Dr. Bones! You are the best singer I have ever heard." He said, hugging her left leg quickly before stepping backwards and blushing behind Angela.

"Thanks, Parker – Thanks, Ange" Brennan smiled. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything, I just…"

"Bones." Booth interrupted, finally finding the words he was looking for.

"Booth." She said breathlessly, suddenly feeling strangely happy.

"Hey, come on Parker let's let your daddy and Bren have some alone time." She said as she squatted to pick Parker up.

Once Angela and Parker were gone, Booth took a step up to Brennan. "You were – you're…amazing. You're perfect. I've never heard anything as beautiful as your voice, I've never seen anything as beautiful as your smile. I love everything about you. You are –"

Brennan cut his words off by impulsively leaning in and brushing her lips gently over his. He placed his hand to her cheek and reached around her waist, pulling her in as he deepened the kiss. The passion that had built of for nearly two years erupted in the kiss, and it was as if neither of them could get enough of it. Finally the gently broke apart for air and they rested their foreheads against each other. All of a sudden, Booth smiled mischievously. "What?" Brennan whispered, a smile growing on her lips as well.

Booth reached for a package that was sitting on the chair near the Cast Door. "This is for you." he said as he placed the package in Brennan's hands. Wordlessly, she removed the wrapping to reveal one dozen red roses. "They're beautiful" she breathed quietly. She noticed a note attached to one of the blooms and she reached for it.

Inscribed in Booth's handwriting, the note read:

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you."  
-Booth_

A tear dropped from Temperance's eye and onto one of the rose blooms. She looked up at Booth who was gazing at her lovingly, his eyes so warm with emotion. As she leaned into kiss him again she realized that this was where she belonged. Just as the Phantom fought so hard to discover where he belonged – Temperance, too, had found her place. It was right in Seeley Booth's arms.

He wasn't an Angel of Music. But, surely, he was her angel.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
